Une Relation Compliquée
by Hinatasara
Summary: OS 1/2, séquelle de ma fic Ange et Démon.


**UNE RELATION COMPLIQUEE**

Note : Ceci est juste un extra. C'est une sorte de séquelle de ma fic Ange et Démon, qui n'a pour but premier que de satisfaire les fans de lemon. Donc interdit aux mineurs et aux personnes sensibles car relations sexuelles entre hommes. Vous serez prévenus… Donc il y aura deux OS : pour le premier on commence avec un petit rapport de force Itachi x Minato. Pour deuxième OS (que j'espère pouvoir poster très bientôt), on finira avec une petite douceur SasuNaru. Enjoy !

Situation dans l'histoire : Cela commence au moment où Itachi et Minato s'en vont, laissant Sasuke et Naruto à leurs retrouvailles. J'ai repris la phrase du dialogue de l'histoire comme marque de début. Bonne lecture ! Et j'espère vous faire plaisir avec ce petit extra.

Petite dédicace : ces deux OS sont pour ma petite sœur, qui me fait mes bêta et qui me réclame depuis longtemps un lemon. Donc ma chérie, voici les tous premiers lemons que j'écris et ils sont pour toi avec tes deux couples préférés! J'espère que tu te régaleras. Je t'aime fort !

- Calme-toi, petit frère, je ne faisais que lui tenir compagnie. Je ne l'ai pas touché ton chéri. -dit-il en se relevant. Puis il aperçut Minato et se précipita vers lui. - Ah! Voilà mon flic préféré. - Puis se tournant vers son frère – Tu peux garder ta miniature, je préfère les hommes un peu plus matures. Allez, viens Minato, laissons-les, je crois qu'ils ont beaucoup de choses à se dire, et nous avons beaucoup de temps à rattraper.

Itachi attrapa la main du grand blond et le traina derrière lui.

- Que veux-tu dire par « du temps à rattraper » ? – demanda Minato irrité. Il se défit de son attache. – Pars immédiatement ou je t'arrête.

Minato le dépassa et monta les quelques marches restantes pour se diriger vers la salle de bain. Itachi resta figé un instant puis il le suivit et se faufila dans la pièce à sa suite avant qu'il n'eut le temps de fermer la porte derrière lui. Il attrapa sa main et le tira à lui pour l'embrasser avec fougue. Le blond le repoussa et le toisa.

- Je n'ai pas envie de jouer. Laisses-moi. – lança –t-il avant de faire couler l'eau. Puis il se tourna vers le brun. – J'en ai marre d'être ton jouet. Je te laisse partir, mais ne reviens jamais. D'ailleurs je vais recommencer à sortir un peu. Il est grand temps que je tire un trait sur notre histoire et que je me trouve quelqu'un qui en vaille la peine.

- Comme si tu allais m'oublier aussi facilement.

- Qui te dit que je ne suis pas déjà tombé amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre après ton départ ? Tu crois avoir été le seul dans ma vie ?

Itachi sentit la colère le submerger soudainement et il se jeta sur son amant, le plaquant violemment contre la paroi de la douche. Minato fut surprit de l'ampleur que ses propos avaient eu sur le brun. Ses yeux reflétaient sa fureur.

- Tu es à moi ! Je t'interdis d'aimer quelqu'un d'autre. – siffla-t-il.

Il se plaqua contre lui et l'embrassa avec force jusqu'à ce que le manque d'air ne les force à rompre le contact. Tous deux étaient essoufflés par l'échange, leurs sens engourdis par l'eau brulante qui les trempait.

- Tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais passer ma vie à attendre en espérant un quelconque retour ?

- Je suis pourtant revenu vers toi là, non ? – répondit le brun avant de mordiller le lobe de l'oreille de son amant et de descendre le long de son cou.

- Oui mais après combien d'années ? – s'outra Minato, tentant de ne pas succomber radicalement sous les attaques sensuelles.

Il sentit les mains de son amant se faufiler sous son t-shirt et lui ôter le vêtement trempé. Puis il captura de nouveau ses lèvres et lui caressa le corps avec ferveur. Les mains s'attaquèrent ensuite à la fermeture de son pantalon qui ne tarda pas à rejoindre le sol. Puis Itachi rompit le contact et adressa un petit sourire vicieux à sa victime avant de disparaitre vers le bas. Minato n'en revenait pas de se laisser faire encore une fois par cet homme qui savait que trop bien le charmer. Ses dernières barrières cédèrent. Il avait désespérément tenté de se retenir afin de ne pas satisfaire son tortionnaire mais la langue qui s'attaquait désormais à son érection réduisit toute sa détermination en miettes. Sa respiration s'était accélérée, son corps vibrait sous les va et vient d'une main habile. Une décharge électrifia son corps lorsque son amant engloutit son sexe tendu dans sa bouche. Les gémissements étouffés paraissaient contenter l'instigateur qui accéléra le rythme. Minato sentit l'extase s'emparer de lui. Son esprit était brumeux, les vapeurs d'eau l'enveloppaient et la chaleur se faisait étouffante. Il se sentit sur le point d'exploser lorsque son amant arrêta soudain ses soins et empoigna fermement le membre enflé, arrachant une plainte non contenue à son propriétaire. Le brun se releva et plongea son regard dans les yeux embués de désir posés sur lui, sans lâcher sa prise.

- I… Itachi… Qu'est-ce que tu…

- Combien ? – demanda-t-il sans détours.

- Quoi ? De… de quoi tu parles ?

- Combien y en a-t-il eu depuis mon départ ?

- Ca ne te regarde pas.

Sentant la colère gronder en lui, Itachi retourna Minato brutalement contre la paroi de la douche et le pénétra sans ménagement. Ce dernier gémit de douleur.

- Itachi, qu'est-ce qui te prends ?

Il lui donna un puissant coup de rein qui le fit gémir de nouveau.

- Je veux savoir ! Combien t'ont satisfait comme je le fais ?

Nouveau coup de rein qui provoqua un autre gémissement de douleur.

- Je ne les ai pas comptés. – répondit le blond sur un ton de défi.

Itachi agrippa ses hanches et le pénétra à nouveau plus profondément, sur un rythme effréné. Le plaisir qui se déversa en lui remplaça la douleur. Il commença à perdre pied quand les va et vient puissants se stoppèrent net, le sexe de son amant toujours en lui.

- Non !... Haaa, Itachi ! Espèce de sadique ! – souffla-t-il comme il put, luttant contre l'excitation qui tendait tous les muscles de son corps. – Ne… ne t'arrête pas. – ajouta-t-il au bord de l'effondrement.

- Combien ? – murmura –t-il à son oreille, après s'être penché vers lui lentement.

Minato serra les dents, tentant de calmer la douleur que lui infligeait son sexe tendu par le désir. Il tenta désespérément d'oublier le membre immobile qui titillait son point sensible. Il se mordit la lèvre, puisant dans ses dernières forces mais l'envie était trop forte et il dû se soumettre.

- … Aucun. – répondit-il dans un souffle.

Itachi se retira et le fit tourner face à lui. Il plongea dans son regard suppliant et colla de nouveau son corps contre le sien, leur sexe frottant l'un sur l'autre. Minato pinça les lèvres. Jamais l'excitation ne l'avait rendu aussi impatient et aussi désireux. Itachi était le seul à avoir ce pouvoir sur lui. Et il le savait. Il aimait le voir ainsi, c'était un jeu qu'il jouait souvent. Il aimait l'entendre le supplier. Il voulait le dominer.

- Itachi… - gémit-t-il.

- Combien en as-tu aimé ? – demanda-t-il en posant sa main sur sa joue.

Minato, bien qu'au bord de la crise de nerf, remarqua un changement dans son comportement. Il semblait plus affecté par cette dernière question. Cette main posée doucement sur son visage n'était pas habituelle. Le blond ne put réprimer un petit rire, puis il lui répondit avant de l'embrasser passionnément.

- Quelle question… Aucun, bien sûr.

Itachi se pressa de plus belle sur lui, répondant au baiser de son amant avec autant de passion. Il passa ses mains dans son dos et les descendis jusqu'à ses fesses qu'il empoigna fermement afin de plaquer son sexe toujours aussi gonflé contre le sien. Minato passa ses bras autour de son cou et leva une jambe invitant son compagnon à poursuivre leur débat. Ne se faisant pas prier plus longtemps, l'Uchiwa lui attrapa la cuisse qu'il releva un peu plus, puis fit de même avec l'autre jambe. Il le porta en le plaquant contre la paroi de la douche et le pénétra. Il commença les va et vient, accentuant la cadence, le heurtant de plus en plus fort, encouragé par les gémissements de pur plaisir de son hôte l'appelant, en réclamant toujours plus. Au bout d'un certain temps, Minato se déversa dans un ultime halètement, s'agrippant avec force aux épaules de son amant. Il fut suivit peu après par le brun dans un souffle rauque. Il se retira après quelques minutes afin de reprendre son souffle et déposa doucement son ami au sol. Ce dernier avait les jambes tremblantes. Itachi éteignit l'eau et partit mettre une serviette autour de sa taille. Tous leurs vêtements étaient par terre, trempés. Il apporta une serviette à son amant. Ce dernier le regarda puis détourna le regard, passa la serviette autour de sa taille et s'éloigna en maudissant la douleur aigüe qui se propageait dans ses reins à chaque pas.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? – demanda le brun.

- Je me demandais si ton comportement n'était qu'un simple jeu de provocation ou bien si tu étais vraiment sérieux. Si je ne te connaissais pas aussi bien, je penserai que tu es jaloux.

- Etais-tu sincère au moins ? Après tout, tu aurais répondu n'importe quoi pour que je te finisse.

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire de toute façon. Tu vas encore te barrer je ne sais où, sans donner signe de vie pendant des années et sans même te soucier de moi.

- Je n'ai pas envie que d'autres mecs te touchent. C'est normal, non ?

Itachi fut projeté au sol avec force. Il n'avait pas vu le coup venir et avant qu'il ne réalise ce qu'il venait de se passer, Minato se jeta sur lui et leva un point menaçant, furieux.

- Non ça ne l'est pas! Passer une nuit avec moi après des années d'absence ne te donne aucun droit! Pas une lettre, pas un appel. J'ai attendu mais j'ai bien dû me faire une raison. Alors va te faire foutre! Je ne te dois rien!

- Et si on passait quelques jours ensemble? Rien que tous les deux? Tu viens d'arrêter un des plus grands criminels tu as bien le droit à des vacances, non? Viens avec moi, on partira où tu voudras. Un mois non-stop ensemble.

- Ah quoi bon? - fit-il désespérément, en baissant le point.

Itachi passa une main derrière sa nuque et le tira à lui doucement.

- A notre retour, je me trouve un autre emploi pas net. Plus d'absence prolongée. On se verra régulièrement. Ça te va?

- Je n'en crois pas un mot. Mais va pour les vacances. Au point où on en est...

Ils s'embrassèrent longuement. Itachi caressa le dos de son amant un moment puis descendit une main vers ses fesses, détachant la serviette au passage. Il introduisit un doigt dans son orifice et fit des va et vient. Puis il mit un deuxième doigt et un troisième. Il sentait le corps du blond trembler de plaisir, provoquant en lui une nouvelle vague de désir. Minato sentit le membre dur de son compagnon pulser sous lui. Il l'empoigna et le caressa. Puis sentant les doigts du brun quitter ses fesses, il descendit et lécha le bout du pénis de ce dernier. Il sentit son corps se tendre. Il continua à caresser le gland de sa langue tout en appliquant un massage intensif de sa main. Puis il engouffra le sexe en entier et le suça, l'aspira tout en effectuant des mouvements de va et vient, accélérant ou au contraire allant très lentement. Le brun se cambrait, haletait, gémissait. Il glissa ses mains dans les cheveux de son partenaire et lui intima des mouvements brusques et rapides tout en donnant des coups de rein effrénés. Puis sentant la jouissance venir il se stoppa. Il remonta le visage du blond vers lui et l'embrassa passionnément. Minato se positionna sur son pénis et ne pouvant attendre plus longtemps s'empala profondément, provoquant un gémissement sonore qui excita un peu plus le brun qui attrapa ses hanches et qui le pénétra puissamment, mouvements de reins en cadences avec le rythme déjà bien soutenu que le blond avait installé. Itachi posa la main sur le sexe enflé de son ami et le masturba en rythme. Il fut quelques minutes encore avant que les deux hommes ne soient satisfaits et finissent en chœur, le blond s'effondrant sur le torse de son amant. Celui-ci l'enlaça le temps de reprendre sa respiration. Puis tous deux se levèrent et passèrent sous la douche afin de se rincer. Ils remirent leur serviette autour de leur taille, ramassèrent leurs vêtements et sortirent de la salle de bain.

- Et si nous allions décider de la destination de nos vacances?

FIN


End file.
